Once Upon a Dream
by lellamella
Summary: Four years after the war that all but eradicated the human race, the apes are rebuilding their society in peace. Sightings of humans have been extremely rare so when Blue Eyes comes across a young human female that begs him to take her to the colony, he isn't sure how the other apes are going to take to the new arrival. Post Dawn. Blue Eyes/Human OC. Thank you for the reviews/faves
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you so much to everyone that has read and reviewed this story. You guys keep me writing more! I really hope you all enjoy the additional chapters. I just wanted to leave a small note of gratitude and also point out that the Ellie in the story is not the same Ellie in the film. Sorry for the confusion! It's a total coincidence though! Again, thank you all SO MUCH! I write to make you guys happy!**

He knew from the moment he saw her that he would never be able to forget the way his heart skipped a beat when their eyes met for the very first time.

His blue eyes widened a little in both shock and amazement as they scanned over her unfamiliar form, carefully taking in her tanned legs and curved hips and the way her chest seemed to push out a little as she exhaled the breath she'd been holding since her darker hues had met his own. A human female! There was no mistaking it. The war had ended four years ago but Blue Eyes still remembered human enemies and friends that had entered his life and there was no way that he could claim the short brunette to be anything but human. How long had it been now since he'd seen one of their types, one, two years?

The battle between ape and man had all but ended up a massacre. As Caesar had predicted, the human military force did not consider peace for even a second and a bloody battle ensured. Had the humans not been wounded by loss, Blue Eyes wound have predicted a certain victory but the combination of the Simian Flu and starvation significantly cut their numbers. Even their weapons hadn't given them the advantages they once has during the Era of Man once the soldiers realized that their enemy was not a four-legged circus act. Significant casualties were suffered by both sides but in the end it was the apes that rose victorious, ironically aided by the weapons and medicines of man. Had it not been for his father's pity upon the human race, Blue Eyes doubted that there would have been humans left to roam this world but Caesar had always been kind. As long as the humans scattered away from the new ape colonies and lived quiet lives of peace, no ape would bring them any harm. It was a kind decision that could have only been made by a level-headed figure like Caesar.

It had taken months and months for the colony to regain some sort of normality but together, the apes built new homes and established a new society. It had taken even longer for smiles and laughter to return but after four years of struggle, Blue Eyes was starting to believe that peace had found the apes once again.

The humans had kept their promise and scattered as far away from the ape colony as possible and as far as Blue Eyes was aware, there had only been two sightings of them since the war. One he'd seen himself. A bearded hunter of elderly age, a man that was so overcome by fear on their meeting that he swiftly turned around and ran back the way he came. Another had been spotted by Maurice and from what he'd heard, the reaction had been similar.

It had been four years since he'd seen a human female and judging by her wild-eyed look, Blue Eyes assumed that she hadn't seen an ape in a very long time either.

This part of the forest was not unfamiliar to Blue Eyes and he ventured out here frequently with his hunting party but today, he was alone. Normally, his father expressed great discomfort at the idea of his son hunting alone because of the dozens of potential threats but Blue Eyes had a stubborn streak that refused to die out. While he obeyed Caesar's wishes and hunted only with a party, the young ape still wandered into his favourite parts of the woods unaccompanied. Sometimes he came to look for berries or other edible delicacies but other times, like today, he had simply wandered away from his new home for a little peace and quiet. He couldn't tell what the human was doing here but judging by her expression, the woman hadn't expected to practically collapse onto him as she jumped down to her feet from a tall oak tree. Only a few feet separated them. If he reached out, Blue Eyes was certain that he could touch her but he stood completely still, frozen in place with shock and excitement. He had almost forgotten what human females looked like.

She stared back at him with similar amazement and for a moment, the two contrasting figures examined each other in disbelieving silence. To Blue Eyes, this particular human was different to both the friends and enemies of his father. Her clothes - one of many human phenomenons that apes generally found completely unnecessary - were not like the clothes of the humans that visited before the war. Ripped blue trousers had been purposely torn around the knees, exposing muscular calves. Her black boots were worn down and even from a single glance down at her feet, Blue Eyes was certain that he could make out a hint of pink flesh of one of her toes. The fabric that covered her torso was clean but torn in various places. Her clothing looked old, like they were the only ones she'd had since the end of the war.

As his gaze moved up her body, Blue Eyes was startled to find that her brown hues were examining him with just as much focus. The human female seemed particularly perplexed with the deep scars across his chest and seeing her watching him made the ape uncomfortable. A hiss of warning was all it took for the female to jump back a foot, clearly startled by the unfamiliar noise. Now her big brown hues were burning into his own and Blue Eyes couldn't tell just what had made him more uncomfortable - having this woman look at his body or into his eyes.

"Human." Finally, he spoke. His voice was deeper and harsher than even he'd anticipated and he could see the woman tense up in surprise. The true intelligence of his species had been revealed to the humans before the war but Blue Eyes could see that hearing an ape speak still caused the fine hairs on her arms on stand up. "Why is human here?"

"I...I..." She struggled to find her words like a baby chimpanzee learning to talk. Blue Eyes watched her pink lips open and close as his own mouth narrowed into a thin line, his frustration growing as she failed to find words.

"SPEAK!"

His anger surprised even himself but the result on the woman was unanticipated. It had been so long since Blue Eyes had interacted with a human that he'd all but forgotten their strange mannerisms. The brown eyes that had stared deeply into his own shut tightly as he raised his voice, as if not seeing him would somehow protect her. She seemed to jump back a little to increase the distance between them and her arms raised, hands pressing to her heart but she didn't take on a defensive stance. A brief moment of guilt flashed in the ape's blue eyes when the human opened her brown hues again and he saw that they were filled with transparent tears but his sympathy was short-lived. While Blue Eyes would be eternally grateful to the humans that helped his father and the colony, he couldn't bring himself to trust them blindly. They were an especially treacherous species with an insatiable love for war. There may not have been any aggression from the female human yet but Blue Eyes now knew the importance of caution.

"I... I sleep here. In the trees. I've been here for two weeks, maybe three." His eyes drifted to her chest as he watched her speak, noting the way her breasts rose up and down with every breath. She was still nervous, probably a little scared. With a grunt, Blue Eyes encouraged her to carry on and when their eyes met again, she looked away but he was uncertain of the reason why. "There are no others. Just me. I've been on my own for months. I'm traveling," she paused and Blue Eyes seemed to inhale a big, deep breath at the same time that the human exhaled hers. "I'm just looking for friends."

A heavy sigh left the ape's lips and he shook his head, clearly not sure just what she meant by 'friends.' His eyebrows furrowed together tightly but he kept his fists curled by his sides and to his surprise, the human showed no sign of running away. "Friends... other humans? Where are other humans?" Blue Eyes wasn't sure how to react when the young human began to shake her head and mouth 'no.' He took a step back but kept his arms lowered, not seeing the female as a threat. Since she looked at him with desperation in her big brown eyes, Blue Eyes saw no reason for concern at this time. His broad shoulders slumped just a little.

"I'm alone. I've been alone since my mother died six months ago." She paused suddenly and the ape found himself following her every word, his gaze fixed on her lips as she spoke. He liked how her pink lips pronounced the words, even if it was difficult to make out everything she said. "I haven't found anyone. Not ape. Not human." She paused suddenly and the manner in which she lifted her head so her eyes could look into his made Blue Eyes nervous. While he clearly wasn't intimidated by her size or shape, the ape took a step back as the human woman maintained eye contact and extended her hands to him, barely missing the fur of his chest. She was pleading. "My mother told me that there was an ape named Caesar that could help. Do you know him? Could you help me find him?"

By now, Blue Eyes realized that is father's name was a legend in itself. Apes weren't the only ones that sought out the King of the Colony since his father's kindness to humans was well-known, even after the war. The blue-eyed ape huffed as he looked at the girl, crossing his strong arms over his chest, knowing that the act was bound to intimidate her. "What human want with Caesar?"

The reaction that came next was so unpredictable that Blue Eyes was the one who ended up stepping back in surprise as the human approached him with her hands stretched out and her lips curled in a strange smile. Was it relief or gratitude? Blue Eyes wasn't sure but whatever it was, but it gave the human enough confidence to walk close enough to him that her chest almost touched his own. That was the power of his father's name.

"How do you know Caesar?" Her voice was excited, emotional. Blue Eyes could tell from the sudden brightness in her brown eyes that the name along brought promise of hope and safety. He reached out a hand, stretching out his fingers and hoping that his request for silence would be understood by the human as well as it had been by the apes. Surprisingly, her lips pinches together and Blue Eyes sighed in relief, his hands curling together in a tight fist as he punched himself on the heart and mouthed the word 'father.'

Blue Eyes had not expected the human to understand but she took a respectful step back and clasped her fingers together, apparently more in control of her emotions now. "He's your... your father?" the woman repeated quietly but Blue Eyes heard every syllable. He nodded and confirmed the information with a proud grunt. He didn't expect the human to reach out and touch the fur on his forearm to get his attention and he certainly didn't expect her to keep holding him there despite his angry look. He looked at her small hand with a mixture of bewilderment and distaste. Her touch felt strange but soft. Pleasant.

"Please take me to your Father. My mother... she spoke so highly of him. She said that he always looked for the good in a spirit, human or ape. We had been looking for Caesar for years when the bear attack took place." The young ape relaxed only briefly when the female human withdrew her hand. Her words took him by surprise and it was hard to keep his expression neutral and free of sympathy. Almost instinctively, Blue Eyes moved his thick fingers to his chest and traced the pale scars in his dark skin. His own experiences with a bear still scarred him to this day and he knew that he'd been lucky to get out alive. The girl didn't seem to miss his actions but for once said nothing and Blue Eyes was grateful for her silence.

He was the first to break the awkward stillness between the two. As a young ape, he was still curios. "Your mother... knew my father?" There were only inches between them now and Blue Eyes couldn't stop his eyes from drifting down her body. She was small compared to the female apes but the muscles in her arms and legs were defined and strong. She must have been a runner. Maybe a hunter.

"She didn't know him personally," the girl muttered in response and Blue Eyes found himself fixated on her lips once again. There was something about the way the human woman spoke that he liked, a softness, of sort. Her voice was calm. Soothing. "But she knew of his kindness. She told me that if we didn't find a colony first then Caesar was bound to take pity on us. We...I... I can hunt. I can help the colon. I can bring food." Just as Blue Eyes was about to question the human's weapons, the girl pointed up at the tree. In the higher branches, he saw a simple hammock, various bags and an unfamiliar wooden device. She had undoubtedly taken excellent precautions to avoid attracting bears and other vicious predators. He looked to the girl again, raising his hand questioningly but she answered before he'd even had the chance to ask. "It's a bow. I shoot birds and animals. My mother said that if we... if I could offer my skills then maybe I could have shelter. Safety."

A confused look caused the ape's light eyes to narrow somewhat suspiciously and he pointed up at the weapon, demanding that the woman bring it down. She didn't need asking twice. Blue Eyes watched her nimble form climb up the tree with expert ease to retrieve the bow and by the time she returned, the ape had to make a special effort to hide the curiosity in his eyes. He had been watching her lower body with a strange fascination, his eyes running over both the covered and the exposed part of her flesh, admiring the muscle. She wasn't built as strong as an ape but Blue Eyes was certain that her legs could run just as fast. The way the muscle tensed under her tanned skin made him want to challenge her.

By the time she'd bounced back onto the soft ground with a gentle 'thud,' Blue Eyes had carefully masked his curiosity behind an expression of utter indifference and nodded towards the weapon in her hand. The bow, as she called it, had a familiar structure but the young ape himself had never used it so he was anxious to see the woman in action. A bushy tailed squirrel was the first thing that caught his attention and when he turned to inform the human, apparently her gaze was focused on the creature too because her bow was drawn back and she was waiting for his approval. All it took was a slight now from Blue Eyes and the girl released the sharp arrow and sent it flying straight through the squirrel's heart. While he was impressed, Blue Eyes showed no emotion and reached out to grab the human's arm just above her elbow to stop her from retrieving the squirrel. There was no doubt that her shot was impressive but Blue Eyes wanted to see more of the weapon as well. He was confident that he could do the very same thing, maybe even better. "Come. Come see Caesar," he mumbled nodding up to the path he'd originally come from. "You walk first. Go up."

His words had clearly taken her by surprise and a strange, wide smiled curled her lips as she swung the bow over her shoulder. Blue Eyes had never been particularly fond of emotionally strung moments so when the human's eyes began to fill with transparent tears, his own light hues looked away and he shook his head, unhappy with his own defeat but he knew that his father would not leave a weakling alone in the woods, human or ape. While he knew that her hunting skills wouldn't necessarily benefit their colony, he was interested in the weapon and there was something about the human that made it hard for him to leave her here, alone. Maybe too much of his father's sentiments had been transferred onto him or maybe it was pity but as he watched her take slow, tentative steps ahead into the direction of the colony, Blue Eyes couldn't even think of leaving her. She was completely alone, an easy target for predators. He knew that his father would never forgive him and he knew that he couldn't forgive himself either.

Their eyes met again when she turned around suddenly, the unexpected stop causing his strong chest to collide with her back. She kept her composure. "I'm Ellie. What's your name?" A brief smile curved the corners of her lips. Blue Eyes didn't return it and he didn't maintain eye-contact for too long, either. His strong hand moved to her lower back and gave her a gentle push forward. His lips remained sealed as they walked and it was only after a few minutes of following her closely that the ape finally opened his mouth, not expecting that seven simple words would freeze the woman in her tracks.

"I am Blue Eyes. This my home."


	2. Chapter 2

"This is... this is your home?" Blue Eyes had not anticipated the extent of her surprise. The brown eyes that met his were filled with emotions that he couldn't quite distinguish from her look alone but the ape recognized her absolute amazement. It took all of his will-power not to smile back at her and his light hues quickly darted away from her demanding gaze, staring forward instead. The new colony wasn't quite as advanced as their last home but Blue Eyes didn't discredit the human's amazement. His light eyes watched Ellie as she curiously took everything in, her pink lips parted and the corners curved into a smile. He allowed his own gaze to follow hers and he attempted to look at the colony as if it was his very first time gazing on these particular wonders. In four years, the apes had done a flawless job. Each ape family had a quiet, isolated hut among their peers with curtains made from animal skin and a small, quiet fire for light. Blue Eyes couldn't help but watch the human's reaction with a sense of curiosity, his large hands curling into fists as she attempted to move forward, desperate to see more of the colony.

"No. You stay here." His words took her by surprise but the human... Ellie... didn't protest. She nodded up at him as her wide eyes met his again and her smile returned. Truthfully, Blue Eyes wasn't sure whether it was her smile or her intense gaze made him more uncomfortable but he decided to avoid both. With a quick glance back at the human, he grunted. "You bring too much attention. I will get father... Ceasar. We will talk. You stay here."

Nerves seemed to tense his whole being and any attempt at acting natural appeared false and while none of the apes he passed seemed at all suspicious, Blue Eyes couldn't stop himself from turning around and occasionally shooting Ellie a reassuring look. He wasn't sure whether seeing her calmed her more or him but with every step he took away from the human, the ape grew concerned. When the shadow of her figure finally disappeared into the night, Blue Eyes had no choice but to speed up. He hadn't expected to feel a worry about leaving the human female alone but his stomach tensed with discomfort. Not being able to see her made him panic and fear of night-time predators dangers was constant on his mind. While Blue Eyes couldn't anticipate Caesar's reaction, he knew that if the response was negative then he would have to get the human back to her hiding place in the trees before the sun set completely for the night. His father's empathy towards the human race really was effecting him.

Dusk was in full effect by the time Blue Eyes reached his father and mother's isolated residence. The young ape inhaled deeply as he pulled back the curtain of their habitat and peered around the fabric carefully. "Father?" Blue Eyes called out quietly, a small smile finding his lips when he saw both of his parents playing with his little brother. Caesar's expression was full of joy and love and when he turned to greet his oldest son, that affection didn't go away and it made Blue Eyes feel terribly guilty about bringing possible distress into his parents' lives. "We talk alone?"

Caesar didn't need to be asked twice. With a kiss to Cornelia's lips and his toddler's head, the green-eyed ape rose to his impressive height and made his way to his son, his face filled with concern. 'Something wrong?' he signed, suspicious at his son's desperation to avoid his gaze.

Blue Eyes shook his head 'no.' Nothing was wrong, per say. Through sign language, he reassured his father there was nothing to worry about but once they were out of ear-shot, the younger ape sought Caesar's eyes with desperation. "Blue Eyes find... human," the young ape finally confessed, his gaze darting to where he left Ellie even though he could no longer see her. "She is alone. A hunter. She wants to speak to you... to Caesar."

A mixture of emotions wrinkles his father's proud face as Caesar shook his head, his green eyes shifting around to make sure that their conversation wasn't going to be overheard. "Human?" he repeated curiously as his son nodded in confirmation. "Dangerous?"

This time, Blue Eyes shook his head. While he didn't know the human female enough to realize her true intentions, her desperation seemed sincere. She didn't want to hurt the colony. "No. Human.. She... human is young. Scared. Says she is hunter. Wants to help colony. Wants to see you, father." Caesar replied with a stiff nod and reached out to put a large hand on his son's shoulder. Blue Eyes smiled briefly before nodding towards the woods, his own curiosity hungry to find out the current state of his human companion. "She is there. In the woods. I told her 'wait.'"

'Good. Human must wait,' Caesar replied in sign and Blue Eyes smiled. His father didn't need to say anything else as he began the short journey up towards the mountain view-point with Blue Eyes close behind. In contrast to his father, the younger ape wasn't quite as tall but he was already stood a good head taller than the human. Ellie was surprisingly small, even for a human female. It took Blue Eyes several seconds to locate her slender form once he returned to the forest with his father. He had to look away from his father's thoughtful gaze to breathe a sigh of relief into the night. He had worried that she might have left. Or worse. Blue Eyes knew that he shouldn't have been so concerned for human safety but finding Ellie's brown gaze watching him in the dark of night brought on an unimaginable relief. 'I told you Blue Eyes be back,' he signed, knowing very well that she wouldn't understand but she smiled at him regardless and her smile made him smirk back in return.

The exchange wasn't missed by his father. Concerned green eyes narrowed into tight slits as Caesar attempted to read his son's facial expression further but his young son made a point of avoiding his gaze directly. His surprising concern for the woman was unexpected and Caesar knew that Blue Eyes was still dealing with conflicted emotions regarding the human species after the war. Caesar knew that he should have looked upon this revelation with pride but a nagging kept revolving in his brain. Was Blue Eyes helping the girl because she was human and he felt genuine sympathy or was there more to it? The young ape was at that age where finding a decent mate had become top priority and the thought of his son having some sort of interest to the human made Caesar very nervous.

Thankfully, their eye-contact had been brief and the older ape nodded finally, his expression becoming especially stern as he looked into the human's eyes. "Why are you here, human?" he spoke slowly but omitted the kindness. Caesar could tell that his commanding tone made the young woman nervous but he kept his cool as he straightened his back even more, glad that he towered over the woman by at least two heads. "Where are others? Explain."

Caesar hadn't expected the young human to respond with so much enthusiasm but Ellie stood on her toes and offered him a friendly smile. "Your son, Blue Eyes, he helped me here," she began quietly and Caesar couldn't help but shoot his son a side-wards glance. He noticed that Blue Eyes was looking away. "There are no others. Not with me," a sigh left her lips and her brown eyes looked down at the ground, the sadness straining her face overshadowing her excitement. "My mother died four months ago. We didn't have anyone else with it. It was just her and me after the war." An understanding grunt left Caesar's lips and the ape furrowed his strong eyebrows together. Since the beginning of the colony, Caesar had never felt alone and he felt a sympathy towards the human. He nodded at her to continue as their eyes met and she did so without further encouragement.

"My mother saw you. Back at the human colony four years ago. She saw you and your companions on your horses and she... she knew that you had an incredible mind," the brunette spoke quickly and Caesar had to close his eyes to really understand every one of her words. It had been a long time since he'd spoken to a human. "She promised me that if we found you that maybe we could help with hunting or foraging in exchange for shelter. She said that... that you would understand." A silence came over the trio and Caesar could see his son watching him out of the corner of his eyes as he stared back at the human. He was not a human orphanage and a part of him felt irritated that rumors about his kindness were bringing humans onto his doorstep.

"You came to Caesar over humans?" His tone was calm but stern. Caesar couldn't help but think about how humans would have reacted to his son Blue Eyes if he'd been in an unknown place, searching for a friendly face. Would they have shunned him? Caesar knew that there was certainly a minority that would have been a threat to his children but he hoped that most would have shown him kindness and that was what he had to do now. This was someone's child, someone's daughter and she didn't have anyone else in the world. Specifically seeking out the ape colony after they'd been branded a moral danger by humans was a bold, brave move bur Caesar still couldn't guarantee that the rest of his species would take kindly to this new impostor. A sigh left his lips and the proud ape closed his eyes briefly as me massaged his aching temples in circular motion. "This is not safe place for human but woods are not safe either." Serious hazel eyes sought out the female's gaze in the dark night. "Tonight, you stay. Tomorrow, Caesar will speak with colony." A side-glance at his son's fallen expression confirmed what he'd already thought to himself and Caesar's gaze moved to study the human. He could tell that Ellie had been expecting a different answer but her lips still curved in appreciation.

"Thank you, Caesar. I couldn't ask for anything more." A polite smile remained on the female's lips as Caesar nodded and gave her a grunt of recognition. This particular human was not going to bring threat to the colony but the ape understood that his peers still linked humans to danger and mass despair. Humans had not been the only ones to feel a significant loss after the war and many apes throughout the colony had lost loved ones. Life without humans had been peaceful and even bringing in a young one like this was going to make the colony uncomfortable. It would take a lot of convincing.

"Blue Eyes take you to shelter. Tomorrow, we will take you in front of colony." The towering ape gave Ellie another firm nod of recognition before his attention turned back to Blue Eyes. The two apes began to sign quickly and only the son looked back at the female now. His expression was calm, even relieved, but there a hint of panic in those lively light hues. The younger ape approached Ellie again when his father went up ahead and nodded at the colony. Several of the fires had already been put out for the night so returning to the forest for Ellie's belongings was no longer a possibility.

With a firm grunt, Blue Eyes motioned for Ellie to catch up to him so the two could walk side-by-side into the colony. There were various guards positioned around the territory but Blue Eyes moved through the trees with expert ease, stopping briefly to allow his human companion to catch up. For once, the female seemed happy not to make conversation and the light hued ape could only hope that she wouldn't have a sudden change of heart. He knew that his father had the composure and respect to calm a potentially difficult situation but bringing a human to the attention of the colony in the middle of the night would not do Ellie any favors. His father wanted complete calm for when he introduced the young woman and that couldn't be achieved with the whole colony in a panic.

Ellie seemed to understand the potential dangers of bringing attention to herself well enough and it only took Blue Eyes a couple of turns back to notice that she stood extremely close. "This hut free," the stocky ape spoke quietly as the pair finally came to a row of empty shelters at the edge of the colony. Blue Eyes made sure to look around one last time to make sure that nobody from the night patrol was watching. Satisfied, the young ape pulled back the fabric and held it open for Ellie. The human smiled at him as she walked by, her brown eyes locking on his much lighter orbs for a little too long and Blue Eyes shifted his gaze to the full moon in awkward silence.

With a deep breath, Blue Eyes followed Ellie into the dark hut, suddenly feeling especially self-conscious with the absence of light. His father had warned him about the dangers of fire and the young ape was not going to go against Caesar's word just to diffuse his own discomfort but it was hard to ignore the tension that could have been cut through with a knife in this dark room. The curtains did an excellent job of blocking out the moonlight and Blue Eyes quickly realized that he couldn't see a single thing in the shelter but he could make out Ellie's sharp, nervous breaths as if they were his own. "You... you rest," the ape mumbled quietly, his strong arm raising to point at the simple bed made of wood and twigs in the corner. Bright blue eyes lowered to stare at an unimportant spot in the ground as Ellie shifted her weight from one foot to another, her lips parted and ready to speak but no words came out. Blue Eyes attempted to make out her form in the dark but it was impossible and he slowly took a step back, his hand searching for the fabric of the curtain once again. "In the morning, wait for me," the young ape finally whispered, his clear hues fixated on the female once again when he'd pulled back the curtain and allowed a little moonlight to sneak in.

Strange, conflicting emotions strained the young human's face and Ellie's hesitation only made Blue Eyes more uncomfortable. He had never been alone with a female in an intimate setting and while he was positive that the girl wanted him to stay and talk, he had to get away. She made him nervous but he wanted her here and he couldn't determine the exact reasons why. He was just happy to have seen her out of the dangers of the woods, even for a night. "You sleep now... Ellie. In the morning, Blue Eyes wake you."


	3. Chapter 3

Blue Eyes had tried especially hard to sleep that night but after hours of tossing and turning, the young ape realized that he wasn't going to catch even a single wink. He wriggled uncontrollably in his intricate bed of twigs and leaves until he caught sight of the first signs of morning and decided that his attempts at sleep were utterly futile so he decided to rise a little earlier than normal. Blue Eyes sleepily made his way to the heart of the colony, his stomach twisting as he realized that his father would be here in just a matter of hours to present the the human's case to the colony. While his father understood the young woman's unfortunate situation, Blue Eyes knew that he would not make the decision to let Ellie stay without the approval of the colony and that made him strangely uncomfortable. He knew that even if she posed no threat at all, the apes would not take kindly to the female human. Sentiments towards the human race were still negative and while Blue Eyes understood the concern of his fellow colony members, he couldn't stop himself from hoping that maybe they would look past their hate and realize that Ellie might even be an advantage to their community.

A sigh left the young ape's lips as he climbed onto the stone platform in order to watch the rest of the sunrise. He pressed his chin to his knees and smiled to himself as the sun finally rose in it's full glory and with it came his father. This was an early beginning for Caesar too but Blue Eyes hadn't expected anything less from the older ape. A hint of a smile brightened his face as he reached out his hand to touch his father's rough hand. Caesar returned the gentle brush of fingers affectionately before sitting down with his son in silence to watch the turn of a new day. It was truly peaceful like this and for a brief moment, Blue Eyes allowed himself to relax, knowing that this temporary state of being was going to be short lived. Once the rest of the colony arrived for their communal breakfast, Caesar would have to make his announcement and that would certainly send the apes into disarray. A sad, frustrated sigh left the young ape's lips and for a moment, he buried his face in his hands. When he looked up, he saw three other apes looking back up at him. He could feel his father's stern gaze watching him but he said nothing as the crowd gathered, standing only when Caesar rose to address the apes. His father began to talk and he felt like he couldn't even breathe.

'I ask for calm.' Caesar began to sign as Blue Eyes opened his bright hues and stared at the crowd below. Confusion was already wrinkling the faces of the colonists and the apes were hitting one another on the chest gently, mouthing words that Blue Eyes couldn't quite make out. 'We have new visitor. Someone we will make welcome.' Every ape in the colony paid full attention to Caesar's words but Blue Eyes knew what was coming next. He closed his eyes and his fists tightened, nerves spreading through him as his father prepared to announce the identity of the newcomer 'Visitor is good. Safe,' Caesar paused, sighing softly as he addressed the cautious colony. 'Visitor is human.'

The angry roar of the apes was expected but it still made Blue Eyes jump. He had predicted nothing more but the hate in their eyes made him step back and stare at his father. Caesar's expression showed great dissatisfaction and Blue Eyes calmed a little when the ape raised his hand to silence the irritated crowd. It took a minute but soon, the apes were paying full attention.

"Human is not dangerous. Human is safe. She is young. No threat." Sadly, reassurance fell on deaf ears. Blue Eyes sighed as he watched his father lift a hand again in further attempt to calm the confused community. Reluctant silence broke out. Caesar was still highly respected among the apes and Blue Eyes was grateful for his father's status. "She will stay. Two weeks. She will help us hunt. Then, we will see. This is test. We all watch her. If human does one thing wrong, she will go." Caesar's reassurance was not comforting. Anger contorted the faces of the usually pleasant apes and the noise didn't subdue. Calming the situation was going to take more than words. Frustrated, Caesar snarled and raised his arm, demanding silence. The colony was rarely presented with issues so grand that they split the opinions of the apes in half but the sea of emotional faces staring back at Caesar were anything but unified.

"Silence!" Caesar roared, his broad chest falling and rising with adrenaline. His expressive eyes scanned each and every ape. They had calmed but Caesar knew that their present state didn't indicate approval or acceptance. He knew that this situation would have to be monitored carefully and that the human would have to be kept far away from the apes at the start. He didn't trust everyone to be kind. "Blue Eyes bring human." His son shuffled beside him and with a quick look back, Caesar saw his quickly disappearing form. A sigh left his lips as he waited with painful anticipation. The apes began to whisper among themselves and Caesar let them talk, his green eyes shifting to find Cornelia in his crowd of closest advisers. The announcement was just as much of a surprise to her but her calm brown eyes were kind and she gave a nod of encouragement. A ghost of a smile softened Caesar's face only briefly. He just wished that Blue Eyes would hurry.

But the young ape couldn't move any faster.

His heart beat furiously as he picked up his pace, using both his arms and legs to aid himself further, slowing only when he reached the hut where Ellie was undoubtedly waiting for him. A brief smile curved his lips as he saw that the young woman had listened to his advice and had stayed inside but his joy at her trust faded when a distant cry reminded him of what she was about to face. She wasn't going to be greeted with a welcoming party and the negative reaction of the majority of the apes genuinely worried him.

"Ellie?" His voice was calmer than it had been upon their initial meeting, softer. Blue Eyes couldn't contain his nerves as he pulled back the curtain and slipped inside, his light hues adjusting to the darkness almost instantly as they searched for the female's petite form in the hut. A panic set in when he couldn't initially see her but finally, he exhaled a sigh of relief when his gaze fell upon her little form curled into a fetal position on the bed of twigs and leaves. Quietly he walked forward, not wanting to startle her out of sleep. It was difficult to make her expression out in the darkness but Blue Eyes instantly grew concerned when he found the woman shivering in her sleep. The apes didn't need blankets and covers for such mild weather thanks to their thick hair and it had never even crossed the young ape's mind that the female human would grow cold in the night's dipping temperature.

A frustrated, guilty sigh left his lips as he crouched beside the human, his long fingers trembling as they tentatively reached out to touch the exposed skin of her calf. "Ellie," Blue Eyes repeated, a little louder. He didn't know how long it had taken her to roll over to her side and greet him with a sleepy 'hmm?' but in the time it took, the young ape had taken special care to memorize the feel of her smooth skin under his palms. He had never touched a human body before like this, never felt hairless skin. Ellie's smooth calves felt wonderful underneath his touch and he was desperate to feel her warm body again and he couldn't understand why. Nervously, he withdrew his hand and crossed his arms over his chest, hoping that it would somehow get rid of the temptation.

"Blue Eyes?" the little human whispered sleepily as she sat up on the bed, her hands moving to wipe the sleep from her eyes. "I didn't know it was already morning. I slept so well." Desperate to talk to her, the young ape wanted to tell Ellie that not sleeping up in trees where predators were a constant threat was bound to effect her sleeping schedule but he kept his mouth shut, knowing that his father was going to be angry if he wasted time on idle chit-chat.

"Ellie come with Blue Eyes," he spoke quietly, his bright hues wide in anticipation of her response. The human got to her feet instantly and after running a hand through her hair, joined him with a sleepy yawn. Even in the darkness he could make out the confusion in her face so he decided to keep this meeting as short as possible. "Caesar with apes. Want to meet you." While that was not entirely true, his white lie caused a small smile to curve the corners of Ellie's lips and she followed him out of the hut, making sure to stay close as they climbed the more challenging stones. The sound of commotion coming from the heart of the colony couldn't be missed and Blue Eyes stopped just before they reached the platform. "Don't be scared, Ellie," he said quietly as both enthusiasm and color seemed to drain from the human's face. "Blue Eyes here. For you."

A mixture of confused and concerned eyes stared up at Ellie as she quietly took her place beside Caesar. A long time may have passed since Koba's passing but Blue Eyes still recognized a similar hate and fear in the eyes of his fellow apes as they quietly took in the human. A deep-rooted guilt sickened him as he remembered his own cruel reactions to the humans that had attempted to aid his father during the war. Had he appeared so cruel to Ellie? So hateful? Aqua eyes looked away when the little brunette turned around to catch his gaze, apparently wanting comfort. Blue Eyes wanted to offer it to her but his shame at treating her like she was undeserving of help upon their first meeting caused him to look down with embarrassment. An overwhelming urge to apologize tightened his stomach and even with the commotion rising around them, all the young ape could think of now was what he would say to Ellie alone if the apes even accepted her into the colony.

"This human young," his father began to speak in a strong, respectful tone. His voice was bold and fearless but he didn't impose any kind of aggression or threat. Blue Eyes looked up nervously to see that Caesar had placed a gently hand onto Ellie's little shoulder and at full-height, he easily towered over her by a head and a half. Her youth and size had apparently stunned the colony into temporary silence and the young ape could only sigh in relief at his father's control of the situation. "This human safe. Human is not here with gun or violence. Human is here alone. She ask ape for help but she can give ape help in return." Curious chatter roused the apes and Blue Eyes could see various apes signing to each other, questioning how a human could possibly be of any aid to the colony. The apes were the strongest species in both the forests and the towns and the young ape wasn't sure whether Ellie's persise hunting skills were going to be enough. With a raised hand that demanded silence, Caesar continued. His hands moved in precise sign-language as he spoke, undoubtedly to make sure that not a single ape misunderstood the situation at bay. "Human hunt with bow. She will hunt with ape. If she is good, she will stay. If not," his voice drifted into silence and Blue Eyes didn't need to face his father to know that he had signed that Ellie would leave.

As much as he didn't want to admit it, the deal seemed fair but unfortunately, several angry apes didn't seem to agree.

"Human can't hunt like ape!" A young male that Blue Eyes recognized as the son of one of Koba's followers roared, his words encouraging a sea of agreement. "Ape hunt better than human. Ape no need human!" While there was an unmistakable chorus of agreement from a variety of apes, Blue Eyes was happy to see that not everyone in the crowd eyed Ellie with distaste and anger. His gaze focused on his mother and while Cornelia was fully focused on Caesar's speech, his little brother was making cheerful smiley faces at the young human on the stage. Judging by the child apes reactions, Ellie seemed to be smiling back at him as well because he couldn't contain his childish excitement. Little hands clapped together in approval and Blue Eyes could only wonder what kind of faces the brunette was pulling to bring such a fun reaction out of him.

"Human will have chance to prove herself," Caesar's defiant words broke his son's concentration and Blue Eyes instantly transferred his full attention back to the pair on the platform. "We will treat her like ape. She will eat with ape, hunt with ape, talk like ape." At his last comment, Caesar faced his son and signaled for him to come forward. Blue Eyes took a couple of steps forward and attempted to mirror his father's confident stance. He stood so close to Ellie that the tips of his fur brushed the fine hairs on her arms and it took all of his self-control not to step back. That would show weakness and now, he had to present himself in a unified coalition with his father.

Caesar showed no weakness to the various dissatisfied faces staring up at him and his son didn't move a muscle either when he placed a gigantic hand on his shoulder. "Blue Eyes teach human to sign. She stays in guest hut. Hunts with the children first." A brief look back at Cornelia encouraged Caesar. Her kind eyes looked up at him and her lips stretched in a slow, trusting smile. The little nod of her head was all that Caesar needed to reassure him that he wasn't making a mistake. "Ape welcome human. We live together in peace."

This time, Caesar did not need to ask for silence. The colony watched as their leader extended a large, dark hand to Ellie, who looked at it with confusion at first. It was Blue Eyes who reached out and bowed first, letting his own fingers stroke over his father's as an example. His gaze found Ellie's as he motioned for imitate his act of respect. A brief smile curved up his lips as the nervous human clumsily bowed her head of mahogany curls and touched her fingertips to Caesar's palm. She had understood him surprisingly well.

Blue Eyes was very well aware of Ellie's quiet presence beside him as his father pulled him aside to have a few private words. By this point, the apes were starting to disperse for breakfast but those that weren't too pleased with the newcomer's arrival waited in a huddled group on the ground for Caesar. Blue Eyes had been expecting some sort of resistance form the more suspicious members of the colony and a part of him grew irritated at his father assigning him to practically act as Ellie's personal bodyguard. He wanted to hear all the opinions first hand but Caesar insisted that he show the human all of the communal areas in the colony before taking her out on a practice hunt. 'Do not leave her alone for even one minute,' his father warned ominously and panic instantly returned to the younger ape's clear blue eyes. He could tell that there was tension but the thought of someone hurting their human visitor didn't even cross his mind once until Caesar spoke of it. 'Trust your mother, trust me. Trust Maurice and Rocket. For now, nobody else.'

With a firm nod, the young ape attempted to mask his concern as he turned his attention back to Ellie and nodded for her to follow. The pair passed the displeased apes once his father had already began a stern conversation with them but Blue Eyes could still feel their death-stares on the back of his neck. He didn't even think about the consequences of his actions as he reached out to instinctively wrap one strong hand around Ellie's elbow, causing her to jump. He needed to keep her by his side for her own safety. "Stay close."

It seemed like hundreds of eyes were watching them both in the shadows and in the broad daylight as the ape ushered his human companion through the colony. "Ape eat here. Together," Blue Eyes mumbled under his breath as they briefly skimmed the communal areas knowing that Ellie picked up on hisdiscomfort. Blue Eyes had been especially empathetic in the morning but the meeting seemed to have put everyone on edge. The young woman added a skip to her step so she could keep up with Blue Eyes as he pointed out the education center, where young apes learned to read and write. The ape didn't miss the delight that brightened Ellie's whole expression but her questions regarding the teaching of the children fell on deaf ears and he pulled her away from the heart of the colony, away from prying eyes.

"Father says we hunt now. Blue Eyes and human." They mismatched pair stood facing one another again at the edge of the colony. Blue Eyes noticed that Ellie's expression had relaxed slightly but her lips were tense in a rare frown. Had she understood everything that was said in the meeting? Had she changed your mind? "Go get bow. I wait." Her expression fell even further at his words but she nodded regardless and turned towards her hut.

Blue Eyes shifted from one foot to the other as he waited for her, hating how his hands and feet suddenly felt so much heavier than before. The mood between himself and the human had taken a nose-dive since their morning encounter but the young ape simply couldn't read her face. Did she want to talk about what happened or stay silent? Since she didn't say anything, Blue Eyes decided to stay quiet as Ellie walked ahead, having apparently memorized her way into the woods relatively well.

It was only her sudden stop that caused the ape to stand tall and completely alert, instantly concerned about a potential predator. But Ellie's brown eyes were soft, tranquil. She stood close enough to him where he could feel her body heat but far enough to avoid their bodies touching. They stayed in silence for a moment, their eyes locked and their heartbeats racing in unison. Finally, the woman spoke.

"Call me Ellie, okay? Not 'human.' Or 'woman.' Just Ellie." She didn't wait for an answer. Blue Eyes stood still for a moment as he watched her tanned, muscular legs jog towards the woodland. It took him a minute to catch up.


	4. Chapter 4

Dozens of unanswered questions circulated through the young ape's mind but it was hard to focus on even one of them when he had a petite human skipping from tree-stump to tree-stump in front of him. Ellie's natural confidence with her woodland surroundings had taken Blue Eyes by enormous surprise. He had never seen a human even half as comfortable in what was naturally considered to be ape territory but his female companion jogged ahead as if it was second nature. He was certain that from a distance, someone could easily consider her lithe form to be some sort of minuscule, hairless ape but close-up, there was no mistaking that she was completely and absolutely human.

"Ellie, slow!" The frustrated ape barked quietly as the brunette jogged several feet ahead again, weaving down a path that he was not familiar with. Caesar had always taught Blue Eyes and the rest of the apes to tread unknown territory with extreme caution but it was obvious that humans had other ideas. Careless, quick and destructive, that was what Koba used to say. While Ellie was clearly taking great care not to disturb even a wildflower, Blue Eyes did not feel fully confident in this part of the woods and he needed her to understand that she had to stay close. Yes, she may have been good with her weapon and he was fully confident with his spear but what good was it against a brown bear? It would make the animal angrier, no doubt. "Use caution. Predator here. Not safe."

Blue Eyes wasn't quite sure what emotion he would see in Ellie's face when she turned around to face him after the scolding. Frustration, anger maybe. While she may have been a human and her body was naturally created against this particular environment, it was clear that living in the woodlands for over four years had given her expert skills. If he had scolded an ape in such a fashion, Blue Eyes was certain that a confrontation was to follow but the human turned around to meet his light gaze with flustered cheeks and an embarrassed smile. "I'm sorry," she said softly as he caught up, unsure of how to reply as her brown eyes stared up at his with a strange intensity. "I'm just used to moving fast everywhere I go." Blue Eyes listened carefully but he couldn't quite understand the young woman's explanation. Moving too fast was a disadvantage. It eliminated caution completely and made the chances of finding a suitable home impossible. Even having Ellie as a surprisingly pleasant example of the human species still didn't make the young ape understand their culture. Their explanations didn't make sense. For now though, Blue Eyes decided not to ask questions. Being alone in the woods was never safe and having a human companion, armed or not, wasn't going to improve a chances if a bear or a mountain lion came along to challenge him.

"Where you take me hum... Ellie," the sky-hued ape asked, stuttering out his words when he remembered the woman's displeasure at being called 'human.' Four years ago, he wouldn't have been so accommodating. 'Human' would have been one of the few nice things that he could have said to this stranger and it certainly would not have topped his list of preferred addresses. But times had changed. While humans as a society had not proved themselves to be respectable on a whole, Blue Eyes had started to understand that there was an exception to every rule. Koba had been the perfect example of that. Ape or not, he had been cruel. He didn't want a Utopian society for the apes. He just wanted destruction.

Just like Koba had been wicked, Blue Eyes was starting to think that Ellie wasn't power-hungry like her human predecessors. Blue Eyes was not naive. He was old enough now not to get tricked by confident speech or a demand for empathy but something about the human female still drew him closer. Maybe it was the enthusiasm in her eyes when they shared even the briefest of exchanges or maybe it was the way she grabbed his much larger forearm with what he could only describe as a human giggle and began to pull him towards an unknown destination. Blue Eyes wasn't sure what exactly made him follow the human but as her booted feet picked up into a light jog, he matched her step-by-step.

They hadn't been walking for very long before Ellie suddenly released him and turned her body to face him, her arms extended as if she was trying to show her companion something incredible. "Do you see?" she asked, a hint of mischief in her eyes as she twirled in a lazy circle.

Light hues finally darted away from the deep focus on the female and the young ape lifted his head to take in his surroundings, realizing for the first time that he hadn't paid attention to a single step they'd taken when Ellie's hand had been holding his arm. They were stood in a small but beautiful meadow. The blue sky above their heads wasn't distorted by trees or leaves and the ground around them was covered in delicate yellow flowers. This was not the kind of hunting ground that Blue Eyes was used to and for a moment, the youngster contemplated questioning Ellie about her choice of location but then he looked back to find her standing just inches away from him. He could almost feel her breath on his chest but when he tried to find her dark eyes with his own, Blue Eyes quickly realized that her focus was on something directly behind him.

"Stay still," she whispered so quietly that the ape didn't know just how he'd made out her words. A breath stuck in his throat. Blue Eyes was confused but he followed the human's directions, unsure of what to do with his heavy hands as he watched her delicate fingers reach up to press against his solid chest. She still didn't look at him and he wasn't sure whether to be frustrated or relieved. His heart was beating so fast. He couldn't understand how she couldn't feel it thumping rhythmically through his strong chest against her hand. "It's a deer."

Blue Eyes had never been so close to a human. He didn't know how they felt or how they touched. He never tried to imagine just how small the hands of human females were but now, he couldn't divert his intense eyes away from the little fingers that curved gently along the muscle of his chest. He hadn't even processed Ellie's words when she took a sudden and unexpected step away and just as quietly armed herself with the bow.

Everything was happening so fast.

The young ape had been lifting his own much larger hand to where Ellie's fingers had touched his skin when the arrow buzzed passed him and snapped him right back into a confusing reality.

His first reaction was anger.

Frustrated, Blue Eyes hissed at the human and took a few steps forward, baring his teeth at Ellie in an attempt to figure out an explanation. His heart was still beating rapidly but whether that was down to shock or the surprisingly warm touch of the girl, he couldn't tell. Seeing his anger had clearly taken the brunette by surprise and Ellie dropped her bow and arrows instantly, her small hands held out in front of her as she tried to offer an explanation. "Blue Eyes, I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" she said apologetically but there was still a hint of excitement in her tone. Her outstretched palms suddenly transformed and with her right hand, Ellie pointed behind him in the direction of where her arrow had flown. "It's a deer! It's just a deer!"

A deer. A deer!

Finally, Blue Eyes turned his attention to the direction where Ellie was pointing and finally everything seemed to make sense. Their proximity, her sudden weapon withdrawal... had she only come so close to him so they wouldn't spook the animal? "Hmmph." Suddenly irritated, Blue Eyes diverted his gaze from Ellie's excited form and took it upon himself to go and examine her catch. The buck in the meadows was impressively large and the human had shot him right through the neck, killing him instantly and preserving the meat. Blue Eyes should have been impressed. He WAS impressed but it was impossible for him to push away his conflicting emotions so he just slung the animal over his shoulder, not even bothering to take out the arrow. "We go now." This time, Blue Eyes didn't wait for an answer and didn't listen to see if he could hear Ellie's footsteps catching up to him. He was irritated but he couldn't understand the nature of his bad mood. Was he really angry at Ellie for not looking into his eyes when he had looked into hers? The reason seemed so petty and confusing.

"Blue Eyes, wait up!" An equally frustrated cry came from behind him and the ape froze in his place, grunting to himself but not making an effort to turn around. Maybe he had been too friendly with the human and crossing the boundaries into friendship was a dangerous decision. She caught up quickly but out of the corner of his eyes, he could see that her cheeks were pink and her chest moved harder as she regained her breath. Blue Eyes knew that if he were to meet her eyes now then he would certainly see confusion there but he avoided her gaze like the plague, shaking his head when Ellie insisted that they could hunt more and that this was the prime spot for deer. "Can we at least get my bags from the tree on the way back? I have my clothes in their, my blan-"

"No," His deep voice cut her off completely. Blue Eyes still refused to meet the human's bewildered gaze and wondered for a moment if she was going to engage him in some sort of argument. She didn't. She said nothing as they began to walk together side by side, the mood of the hunt completely altered by one extremely brief and emotionally-charged exchange between the unlikely pair.

Had it not been for the occasional sound of arrows flying through the air into rabbits and birds, the whole journey back to the colony would have been completely silent.

Ellie wanted to contribute as much as she possibly could so by the time they reached her small hut, the buck was joined by five rabbits and two impressive falcons. Had it been anyone else, Blue Eyes knew that he would have accepted the animals with gratitude but he simply huffed at Ellie, nodding towards her temporary residence in the hut. "Stay here. Blue Eyes get you for dinner."

She stayed. Blue Eyes knew that she'd stayed because even though a few of the apes that were more pro-human had called her name after seeing the impressive results of the hunt, her curtains had never even rippled.

"Human did well, Blue Eyes," his mother signed to him as they prepared dinner, the smell of roasted meat encouraging many of the apes to come out earlier than usual. Blue Eyes knew that his mother had picked up on the drop of his mood since the hunt but he there was certainly no way that he would even think of bringing up the compromising situation to his mother. It hadn't even BEEN compromising! At least not from Ellie's point of view but being so close to her left him both curios and frustrated. Had Ellie not felt the closeness that he had? Or did she feel it and it had meant nothing? It really should have meant nothing. But why was it impossible for him to stop thinking about it, then? Why could he remember the feel of her soft fingertips against his broad chest as if it happened just seconds ago?

"Human did okay," the young ape signed back as he shared the rabbit meat in equal amounts on large leaves. As well as the fresh meat, the diet of the apes consisted of many fresh fruits and vegetables and Blue Eyes piled berries and carrots onto Ellie's plate without thinking. It wasn't until he'd started preparing the meal that he realized that the human had gone over twenty-four hours without food and surprisingly not uttered a single complaint. Large barrels of fresh water could be found in every hut so he didn't worry about her thirst but guilt rushed through the young ape as he realized that he hadn't even bothered to offer Ellie a grape for breakfast.

"Hmph," he sighed heavily to himself but his mother had caught his disdain instantly. Her concerned brown eyes met her son's as he attempted to sign reassurance, insisting that he was alright but Cornelia shook her head and moved over, pressing her forehead against his.

"Son eat alone," the Queen of the Colony said in a quiet voice that was rarely heard in their community. "Take food to human. Eat alone tonight. This day, long. Blue Eyes stressed. Eat alone." Uncertainty flashed through the younger ape's face as he opened his mouth to argue but his mother calmly pressed her fingers to his lips. While his father had always been excellent at reading the emotions of all of the apes, his mother was exceptional. In his whole life, there had not been a single bad mood that Cornelia hadn't picked up on. Sometimes it was frustrating but today, Blue Eyes felt liberated and thanked his mother with a tender touch to the hand. As the next potential colony leader, he was expected to be by Caesar's side at every breakfast, lunch and dinner but today, Blue Eyes just couldn't handle the crowd. With another grateful nod towards his mother, the young ape took his meal in one and hand Ellie's in another and made his way down to her hut.

Unlike the majority of the apes, Ellie hadn't even bothered to light the small fire in her hut and the darkness instantly caused Blue Eyes great concern. Carefully he moved forward, pushing his head in the space between the curtain and the hut walls as his eyes adjusted to the night. "Ellie," he spoke softly, the earlier harshness completely gone from his tone. Koba had always told him that pity for humans was a mistake waiting to happen but guilt twisted at his stomach as he finally found her tired form, sitting up on the bed in the dark. She was obviously exhausted from lack of nutrition. "I have food."

It took only seconds for her to answer but those seconds seemed like a lifetime. Blue Eyes didn't ever realize that he'd been holding in a breath when she finally muttered a quiet, sleepy 'oh' and invited him inside. The light-eyed ape pulled back the curtain completely to bring in some moonlight before he accepted Ellie's invitation and walked in slowly to sit cross-legged on the floor beside her bed. He couldn't help but wonder just why this particular meeting mirrored the awkwardness of when they'd first laid eyes on one another. They weren't exactly strangers anymore.

"Your rabbit and deer," Blue Eyes stated uncomfortably as he held out the plate-like leaf, surprised to see Ellie's small smile in the moonlight. A heavy sigh left his lips when her fingers brushed his clumsily but this time, Blue Eyes noted that the dark-haired human looked away before he did. The contact had taken her by surprise. "Also berries. Carrots."

They ate in silence. Occasionally, Blue Eyes lifted his gaze to seek out Ellie's heart-shaped face in the moonlight but she had been looking back at him almost every time and it caused him to turn away quickly, embarrassed. The awkward hunting experience still played heavy on his mind and the sky-hued ape was desperate to apologize but before he'd even had to chance to open his mouth post-dinner, Ellie had slipped from her bed and sat down opposite him, mirroring his cross-legged position.

For a moment they simply sat in silence, watching each other in the blue moonlight but eventually Ellie broke peace with a smile and one of her laughs that Blue Eyes was starting to like very much, "Caesar said you would teach me how to sign." Now, Blue Eyes was smiling too, his head shaking slightly as he stared at nothing in particular on the wall. He wasn't all that sure what to say but Ellie didn't wait. Her small, hot hands reached out to grab one of his much larger ones and now, a breathless Blue Eyes had no choice but to look at her. "Teach me. Please."

This time there was no mistaking whether her eyes were watching him or not. Mahogany brown hues seemed to stare into his soul as he cautiously drew back his hands, letting his fingers form shapes that came naturally to everyone in the ape colony. "I," he spoke and signed, watching Ellie's fingers as she mirrored his movements perfectly. "Blue Eyes. You," he paused, relaxing slightly when Ellie messed up a relatively simple sign for 'blue.' They did it again. This time he nodded at her in approval. "You Ellie."

While he was certainly no teacher, the young ape had helped his little brother with sign language and had found the whole experience surprisingly easy and rewarding. While Ellie seemed to pick up on the signs easily too, the mood was very different. Blue Eyes inhaled sharply as he watched the human sign her introduction and he nodded, looking away in an attempt to hide his half smile. When he dared to look back, he found that even in the moonlight, he could see a red tint in Ellie's cheeks. He wasn't sure just what exactly that meant.

They signed for twenty, maybe thirty more minutes before Blue Eyes noticed that the fires around the colony had started to extinguish. He couldn't help but wonder if his parents were still waiting for him to hear all the details of his hunt with the human but he hoped that they would have been a sleep. Talking about her, about Ellie, was going to be strange. A sigh left his lips as he moved over to the fire-pit and started to work on the rocks and sticks without asking. It took a while but finally, a gentle flame illuminated the room and Blue Eyes couldn't help but wish that he'd had this light for their whole evening together. He could see Ellie a lot clearer like this and she didn't seem to be avoiding his gaze quite as much.

"Thank you," the dark-haired human said quietly as she rose to her feet in order to guide her companion out of the hut. "For the fire, and the food and... and everything." Every instinct in his body told Blue Eyes to wish her a brief farewell and disappear but he remained standing opposite her in the doorway of the hut, holding the two leaf plates as Ellie pulled back the curtain in order to look at him. They were close, but not as close as before. He couldn't feel her breath and he didn't think that she could hear her heartbeat. But they were still close enough where he could touch her with his forehead if he leaned over just a little...

But he didn't.

"Goodnight, Ellie." With one final look at her delicate face, Blue Eyes took off towards his own hut, his mind spinning with impossible scenarios that could possibly have happened if he'd stayed just a little longer.


	5. Chapter 5

Blue Eyes was surprised that his father hadn't asked questions when he'd risen especially early. Usually Caesar liked to know everything he was doing but today, the King of the Colony simply gave him a look as he watched his son splash his face with a handful of water in the moonlight. The sun hadn't even risen yet.

It was early but Blue Eyes knew the woods well enough to predict the inevitable dawn. The skies may have been black when he'd first lifted his head but they were graying by the time he slipped out of his hut and Blue Eyes knew that he'd be seeing blue above him by the time he'd reached the heart of the forest. A hint of a smile stretched his lips as he used his arms to maneuver his strong body through the trees, careful to stay alert even though his thoughts were offering terrible distractions. Although he a clear head after a night of peaceful sleep, Blue Eyes still thought of the confusing moment he'd shared with Ellie in the woods. Her hand had felt strange against his chest, foreign. Her small, hairless fingers had looked out of place as she pressed the pads of her fingertips into his skin but it wasn't unpleasant. He liked it and he wanted to feel her touch again. The young ape had found his desires to be simply ridiculous but that didn't stop him thinking about nothing else but the human's touch.

His soft smile faded as he swung from tree to tree, mirroring the path that he'd taken yesterday with Ellie. It was much easier for the young age to move like this and Blue Eyes reached his destination half the time that it had taken them yesterday. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw various animals grazing in the early morning sunlight. They would bolt if they sensed his presence, no doubt, but Blue Eyes hadn't come here to hunt. He followed the route he'd taken back to the colony with Ellie and how she spoke of retrieving her belongings when he'd declined. If he recalled correctly, the location of her temporary safe place could be seen from here. Curious, he began to search through the trees, his eyes wide and focused as he looked for any unusual forms in the thick branches.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, sky colored hues landed on rolled up fabric and a large overstuffed bag. Blue Eyes could instantly tell that the human supplies belonged to Ellie. They were tied up high in the trees so even the smartest bear would face difficulty in acquiring these treasures. It didn't surprise the young ape that his human companion had taken all the precautions to avoid a possible bear attack. She had been out on her own for a very long time and not only that, she'd lost a loved one to the woodlands' most vicious predators. The bear may not have been a highly intelligent creature but it was certainly a cruel and fearless one. In all honesty, Blue Eyes couldn't believe that Ellie had made it on her own for as long as she did.

With expert ease, Blue Eyes freed Ellie's belongings from their restrictive bonds. While the human may have struggled under the weight of all of her luggage, the ape found no issue with carrying all of her things at the same time. An unusual feeling of guilt seemed to tighten a knot in the pit of his stomach, meaning that a even the brief moments he'd spent laughing with Ellie hadn't rectified his anger towards her in the woods. He was determined to amend the situation somehow. Hopefully bringing the human her things would make her smile. That was all he really wanted.

Blue Eyes hadn't even bothered to alert Caesar of his safe return when he finally came back to the colony. It was still very early morning but the huts were starting to move with life and Blue Eyes couldn't help but wonder if Ellie had also caught the early morning buzz. He approached her hut carefully, cautiously, not completely sure just where his sudden nerves had come from. With a sigh, he gently tugged on the hut's curtains but no reply came even when he called her name. She was still sleeping. She had to be.

"Ellie," he muttered again, this time a little louder but the figure in the bed didn't shift even as he opened the curtain and let in a stream of light.

As he had predicted, Ellie lay on the bed still, curled up into a tight ball in an attempt to preserve heat. Not wanting to wake her, Blue Eyes set her belongings down quietly. only keeping the sleeping bag in his arms as he approached her slumbering form. The fire had died out at some point in the night and she was cold, he could tell by her shivers. The young ape knew that he should have been more hesitant but he hated seeing her vulnerable, trembling form. He tore the sleeping bag apart in an instant, not caring about the zip as he wrapped it around Ellie's body like ape mothers did to their children. Almost instantly, her shivering subdued and he sat back beside her with a satisfied smile.

Simply sitting and watching her was a little strange but it was oddly satisfying. Blue Eyes had never broken someone's privacy like this before but seeing Ellie's slender form move underneath the covers made him stay. He liked watching her and he felt like could stay guarding her like this forever. Blue Eyes wasn't sure just how long he had waited for Ellie to wake but by the time her eyes had finally opened, the noise outside indicated that breakfast was already in full swing.

For a moment, neither ape nor human said anything as their eyes met. Ellie was confused, Blue Eyes could tell. Her small hands pushed back at the unfamiliar sleeping bag and he watched her face relax with realization as it slowly dawned on her that he'd gone back to retrieve her things. He wasn't why he'd expected her to be angry but there wasn't a hint of displeasure in her pretty face.

Instead of showing any kind of annoyance, Ellie's face was illuminated with joy. She reached for him without saying a word and for a second, Blue Eyes found himself staring into her eyes as her small hand squeezed his much larger one. "Thank you, Blue Eyes. This means so much." Her voice was soft, calm. He'd never heard a tone so soft from neither ape or human and it made his stomach tighten with unfamiliarity.

Embarrassed, Blue Eyes drew his hand away, rubbing it against his chest idly in an attempt to transfer the heat from Ellie's warm fingers onto his own body. He hadn't expected her to touch him like that. What was she even thinking?

Apes and humans could be friends. His father had made that very clear but what if there was more? Could it be possible that a human could feel attraction to an ape? Maybe even love him? An uncomfortable silence pressed over the pair as Blue Eyes mused over his predicament, occasionally closing his eyes in embarrassment. He shouldn't have been thinking such things because even if a human could love an ape, there was certainly no chance of anything more than friendship building between Ellie and himself. Friendship with a human had been a foreign concept to the young warrior and he couldn't have ever predicted that he'd grow so close to a human woman so quickly. He had already gone out of his way to keep her safe and accommodate her and now he was siting like a fool, watching her in her sleep. The thought itself was so ridiculous that the ape felt ashamed, his private battle regarding his feelings completely distracting him from Ellie's wriggling, sleepy form.

"I should... I should really change... I've been in these clothes for almost three days." The sky-hued ape couldn't tell just how much time had passed between them in silence but Ellie's voice instantly snapped back to reality and he looked at her, confused.

"Ape no need clothes," he stated without thinking, only realizing his mistake when the chestnut haired girl released a nervous laugh and instinctively looked down at her chest. Almost instantly, light hues followed her gaze and for a moment, Blue Eyes simply sat there, looking. His father had often spoken of similarities between humans and apes but the physical differences between the species were vast. Even when humans achieved impressive muscle definition, their bodies never reached the size of apes and their lack of body hair was a horrible disadvantage. Of course, their faces certainly looked different too but Ellie also had two reasons that made her very different to the female apes and those reasons caused Blue Eyes to stare until the girl coughed and snapped him back to a very embarrassing reality. Unlike female apes, female humans retained full, round breasts throughout their lifetime and not just during pregnancy. It was a phenomenon that puzzled many apes, even those that didn't find a woman's chest particularly appealing. Blue Eyes liked them, though. Even covered up they looked pleasant and he was almost a little disappointed at Ellie for not embracing the local customs. Of course, he would never say anything about his private thoughts. It was far too embarrassing.

Without another word, Blue Eyes slipped outside to wait by the hut and kept his back to Ellie. Almost immediately, he heard the human close the curtains quickly behind him and a series of noises followed. It took all of his will-power not to turn around and slip the curtains open just enough to see the hidden curves of her body. Although he had never admitted it to his father, the young ape had previously eavesdropped on conversations that other teenage males had about human females. There were a few that were naturally curious and showed great interest in seeing the human body completely free of restricting clothes. At the time, Blue Eyes considered those apes to be strange and confused but now, he was probably thinking thoughts far worse than any of them had ever thought. He didn't just want to see a female human's body out of ignorant curiosity, he just wanted to see Ellie.

After a few minutes, the human returned and the ape couldn't help but admire her form silently. While her worn-down boots remained on, Ellie's shorts had been replaced with skin-tight black trousers and a shirt that looked like it had originally been designed for a human man. Her body was a little more hidden than before but the black material clung to her legs like a second skin. Blue Eyes liked how her legs looked. Slender but strong, the thighs especially toned after years of running. Still, as much as he approved of the outfit choice, Blue Eyes wasn't about to comment on the human's appearance. She already seemed to notice that his gaze grew intense whenever he scanned her up and down. "Today, you hunt. First, we eat." the ape spoke finally, calmly. He made sure to sign at the same time, going over the term 'hunt' with his companion several times.

Ellie seemed to soak in information like a sponge. Eager and smiling, the human repeated everything he signed and tried to do it herself with her limited knowledge of hand signals. "With you?" Her eyes were hopeful and the intensity of her dark orbs made Blue Eyes turn away. He didn't want to see the disappointment in them.

"No, with children. I go with Caesar."

Blue eyes didn't need to see her gaze to sense the disappointment. Ellie's hands fell flat by her sides and a little 'oh' escaped her lips but the ape couldn't quite work out the nature of her discouragement, knowing that it could have been for a number of reasons. She might have simply considered him a reliable partner or maybe she was just nervous of venturing into the woodland without him. Blue Eyes couldn't possibly start to think that Ellie was enjoying their time together just as much as he was. "It will be fine. Children good. Big hearts. Blue Eyes see you after."

That seemed to help a little. Soon, Ellie's smile returned as the pair walked towards the communal area but unfortunately her joy was short-lived. Chatter instantly seized and hundreds of pairs of eyes turned to Blue Eyes and his human companion and the ape quickly noticed that some of the faces had friendly, welcoming smiles. Unfortunately, Blue Eyes could sense that Ellie only picked up on hostility so without even thinking, he reached out to touch her. He'd only intended to tap her fingertips with his to assure her of his support but she grabbed his had a little too tightly as soon as his nails brushed the back of her palm and it was clear from her solid grip that she had no intention of letting go.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of angry stares, Caesar rose to his feet and lifted his arms. "EAT!" His strong voice boomed through the colony and instantly snapped the apes back to their breakfast. It happened slowly but soon the chatter picked up again and Blue Eyes took this opportunity to pull Ellie gently towards his mother, father and brother even if she still refused to let go of his hand.

The act itself was not all that foreign to Blue Eyes and the young ape distinctively remembered how his mother would grab his hand when he was still a stumbling toddler. Cornelia still did the very same thing to his little brother but it somehow seemed different with Ellie. Rather than just grabbing onto his hand, the young human interlinked his much larger fingers with her own and her thumb occasionally pushed out to stroke at the soft flesh of his palm. Such a simple act stunned him and his hand gripped the human's little fingers desperately. His skin tingled everywhere that Ellie had touched and a rush of pleasure jolted straight to his stomach. It was such a simple notion, such an innocent act but Blue Eyes had practically lost all power of speech by the time the pair reached his parents. Thankfully, his father chose to talk first.

"This Cornelia. My wife. My son, Milo.' Albeit reluctantly, Blue Eyes released Ellie's hand and gave her lower back a little nudge forward. Like him, the human girl seemed to be frozen in place but his little touch of encouragement was enough to push her forward. From this angle, the young ape only had a limited view of the human but he could tell from his mother's smile that she greeted in the proper manner and his little brother's reaction suddenly had the three of them smiling softly. Children, Blue Eyes honestly believed, were the key to fundamental acceptance. Milo saw a difference in his own appearance when compared to Ellie but he wasn't scared or angry like some of the older apes had been. Instead of backing away, the confident little ape bounced over and scaled Ellie's arms until she was in the right position to hold him. This had taken his human friend by surprise, Blue Eyes could tell, because she turned back to face him with confused eyes for a moment but he reassured her with a nod. Milo had grown significantly in the last four years but he was still light enough for Ellie to hold, even if her arms were tensing slightly under his weight.

"El... ell... Ellie!" the littlest ape chirped with only a little struggle as his father pulled him off. A flash of warmth spread through his father's eyes as Blue Eyes watched his intense gaze on the human, who had now crouched in front of Milo and was teaching him how to sign her name. Excited, the young ape bounced on his feet, repeating her name over and over. It was one of the first words that he'd learned to say without issue.

Away from the judgmental eyes of the other apes, Ellie seemed to relax a little but Blue Eyes noticed that she still stayed especially close to him throughout their simple breakfast of berries and vegetables. Without even asking, the young woman settled herself beside him cross-legged and the ape had to shift away slightly because her knee had been pressed quite firmly into his thigh. It was an act that many wouldn't have thought anything of but Blue Eyes noticed his mother and father exchange a curious look. Thankfully, Milo offered a great distraction because half way through breakfast, the youngest ape decided to take it on himself to teach Ellie to sign. The rest of the breakfast had filled with smiles and even surprising laughter.

Unfortunately though, all good things had to come to an end and soon, Caesar had offered to guide Ellie to the crew of child hunters. She didn't resist but her eyes instantly found Blue Eyes, searching his gaze for a reassurance that he desperately tried to give without words. 'I'll be here,' he signed, unsure just how much she could understand in a panic. 'Everything is fine.' His head hung as Ellie disappeared with his father to join the small hunting party of teenage apes, hoping that they would greet her with the same enthusiasm as Milo had at breakfast but he had his apprehensions. The large hunting party would follow them shortly after with Blue Eyes among them and they wouldn't be far away if anything were to happen but the ape was still uncertain about leaving Ellie alone with any other apes. Some were friendly but there was an understandable, deep-rooted uncertainty in the eyes of others. Blue Eyes couldn't say that he trusted everyone in the colony completely but just like the rest of the apes, he had no choice but to put his faith in his father's decisions.

Still there was no way of hiding his obvious nerves and Caesar picked up on his son's lack of normality as soon as he returned and the team started their hunt. Tense and uncomfortable, Blue Eyes missed every single time he'd attempted to throw his spear at a deer and after an hour of this, the younger ape was not surprised that his father had pulled him side. "Blue Eyes scared," his father stated boldly, his large hands comforting on his son's shoulders. His gaze was intense and Blue Eyes found it difficult to meet his face, even if there was no difference in height or physique at this point. Uncomfortable, he signed that he wasn't scared but worried and his father let his hands fall at his sides instantly. "About human?" His tone was soft, calm. He wasn't at all judgmental and Blue Eyes finally lifted his sky colored hues to meet his father's gaze.

"Yes." His answer embarrassed him more than it should have but surprisingly, Caesar didn't show anger in response. His large hand found his son's broad shoulder again and he patted it affectionately, signing so their conversation wouldn't be overheard.

"She is with Rocket. She is safe. Caesar would not send human to danger." Blue Eyes silently wondered if his father had question his apprehensions because he showed no sign of annoyance. His eyes were kind, reassuring and he even offered a smile which the young ape tentatively returned. "Trust me."

They may have just been words but they were surprisingly comforting and along with his father's warm smile, they were enough to calm the young ape's beating heart and the second part of the hunt was significantly more successful. In the end, Blue Eyes added a young buck to the hunter's impressive collection. That was enough. His shot had been clear and the spear had aimed straight for the animal's head, resulting in instant death and excellent meat preservation. A little smile relaxed the ape's features as he quietly followed Caesar and the rest of the team back to the colony, happy to add the buck to the collection for the women to cook. What he couldn't hide was that he was much happier to see the group of young hunters coming slowly from the distance and Ellie's hairless, clothed form was clearly among them.

It took all of his self control to keep his feet stationary as he watched her approach, delighted to see a smile stretching her lips as she attempting to sign with the youngest apes of the group. They smiled too and even Rocket seemed content because every single one of the young hunters had something to attribute to the colony. One by one, the young apes walked by and dropped their squirrels and rabbits and soon, Ellie was adding her catch. Two eagles. Three squirrels. Blue Eyes beamed with pride as the girl instantly approached him.

"It was great, Blue Eyes! The apes... Rocket is so kind and so patient!" Her enthusiasm was infectious and for the first time since their meeting, Blue Eyes returned her smiles without over-thinking the situation but their shared joy was unfortunately brief. As she spoke, her small hands moved to excitedly grab at his forearms and while he didn't at all disapprove of the soft, warm thumbs idly stroking his muscular form, he could make out his mother's curious, confused eyes as she clearly tried to overhear their conversation.

Much to the human's dismay, the young ape withdrew his arms, causing her own hands to collapse by her sides. Blue Eyes only needed to look into Ellie's big brown eyes to see the confusion there but he was quick to speak and calm her nerves. "Good. Ellie did good. Now, lets walk to hut. Tell me about hunt." The enthusiasm returned to her eyes quickly despite the fact that he kept a respectable distance between the two of them. She spoke of her fondness of the other apes, of their skills and talents. Blue Eyes didn't even try to hide his smile as she clasped her hands together in excitement over their surprising acceptance. Unfortunately, the young ape knew that not everyone reflected the positive opinions of the younger apes but he didn't want to dampen Ellie's spirits with his caution. Instead he let her talk, nodding along with her story and smiling when she clasped her hands together once they reached the hut. "What do we do now? Do we help with the cooking?"

Blue Eyes shook his head no, making sure to sign slowly so that Ellie could pick up on extra words and learn as quickly as possible. "We hunt, others cook. We can sign. Maybe pick berries." Truthfully, Blue Eyes would have been happy to do anything as long as Ellie was in his company. Today had been the first day where they'd spent any real time apart and the ape had missed the way the young woman laughed. Still, he didn't want to be presumptuous. "Or... Ellie can rest or..."

A small hand reached out and touched his arm, instantly silencing him. "I don't want to rest, Blue Eyes," Ellie spoke softly. Her smile had faded and her brown eyes looked down, away from his curious gaze. "I want to go into the city. And I want you to come with me."


	6. Chapter 6

"The city?" The words left his lips, laced with a combination of venom and confusion. Anger rose in the young ape and Blue Eyes made an instant decision to move as far away from Ellie as possible. He would have left her completely alone and not turned back if she hadn't reached out to grab his large hands as he made an effort to return back to the colony.

Neither Blue Eyes nor his father had dared to return to the city after the war. Like many human inventions, the formerly bustling town offered nothing but a reminder of the devastation that had affected both apes and humans alike. He couldn't understand why Ellie could possibly feel any desire to return to the place that had produced so much wickedness and evil. Did she miss her human life so much? Was it an attempt to find some sort of trace of humanity? Did she want to seek out a human colony?

Fueled by betrayal, Blue Eyes pulled his hands away from Ellie's hold a little too harshly. "No. Never go there again." His sky-colored hues narrowed into angry slits as he turned his broad back to her, confused and filled with so many questions. The suspicion that so many of the other apes had felt towards Ellie seemed justified now and Blue Eyes felt furious with himself for allowing her to just walk into his life like that. Had she been planning to use him all alone? Use the colony until hope in the form of other humans walked back into her life? Right now, Blue Eyes wanted to walk away from her and forget her forever but his head was filled with so many unanswered, painful question. The large ape only managed to take one step forward before he turned his focus right back to Ellie, his eyes demanding answers.

"Why Ellie go back?!" Despite his attempts to stay calm, the young ape's emotions were overwhelming and the tone of his voice was morphed by anger. For the first time in days, Blue Eyes stated at Ellie with something other than fondness and he could tell from her surprised expression that she didn't understand the source of his rage. "Ellie want to find humans?"

He hadn't intended to sound so lost and out of control. He hadn't intended to show this intense level of care but his distress was all too obvious.

Almost instantly, Ellie's small feet shuffled forward, closing the distance between them. "Blue Eyes, no!" Understanding brightened her dark-brown eyes and she held onto his strong forearms despite his resistance. Although the young ape had originally been reluctant to show any kind of affection towards the girl, their friendship was no longer a secret. Even his father seemed to sense their natural closeness and there was no doubt that Ellie's presence alone was enough to lift his moods. While he couldn't speak for her exactly, Blue Eyes was starting to feel that Ellie felt the same way about him, too. So why did she want to leave?

"No, it's not like that. It's nothing like that!" Angry at both himself and his human companion, Blue Eyes shook his head, stubbornly refusing to listen to her explanations. "I haven't been back in four years, Blue Eyes. My mother was always too scared to return in case someone attacked us but my home is still there and I...I miss it. I just wanted to see it again, just one more time." Frustrated, Blue Eyes tightened his fingers into tight balls when Ellie attempted to intertwine their digits again. The natural suspicion that he'd felt towards all humans when Koba was still alive had all but completely disappeared upon meeting Ellie and the ape couldn't help but wonder if he was thinking too much with his heart rather than his head. At the same time though, the sincerity in the human's large brown eyes was difficult to ignore and Blue Eyes finally rolled his broad shoulders and allowed himself to relax into Ellie's desperate hold. He didn't uncurl his fingers just yet but his light eyes finally met the human's brown ones as her little fingers squeezed his wrists, pleading for him to listen. "I don't want to leave the colony, Blue Eyes." A barely audible sigh escaped Ellie's pink lips but the ape was close enough to her to be able to feel her warm breath on the hairs of his broad chest. A little pink colored her tanned cheeks and her brown eyes shifted nervously to the ground as she finally spoke after a considerable pause. "I don't want to leave you."

An uncomfortable silence hung heavy between them and Ellie took a step back to allow Blue Eyes a little space to breathe. While she hadn't stuttered or hesitated in her admission of what was essentially her fondness for him, the sky-hued ape couldn't quite work out just what it all meant. She didn't want to leave because of him. She didn't want to leave him. What exactly did that say about their friendship? They had only known one another for a short amount of time but there was no denying the confusing emotions that were present whenever they were together.

Truthfully, Blue Eyes had no clue what to do now. He didn't know how he was supposed to respond to Ellie's confession and he could express his thoughts verbally no matter how hard his brain searched for a solution. The tension between practically had a physical presence and the young ape couldn't stop himself from moving away a little more but only after he reached out and brushed the soft pads of his fingertips against the back of Ellie's hand. She seemed to freeze as if a bolt of lightening jolted through her entire body and finally their eyes met again.

"Lets go. Must be quick."

Even though their journey had barely taken an hour, it seemed like the ape and his human companion had been traveling for days by the time they'd reached the outskirts of the formerly great city. While Ellie's eyes lit up on their approach, Blue Eyes felt nothing but contempt for the place that had offered him nothing but horrible memories and his already foul mood had taken a terrible nose dive at the brunette's excitement. Rather than focussing his attention on the tall, dilapidated buildings around him, Blue Eyes only paid attention to Ellie, his lips pursed in a frown as he struggled to understand her delight. This place was a symbol of nothing but hate. Even as a human, she had to understand that.

It seemed incredible that Ellie hadn't picked up on his discomfort but the girl continued to increase speed despite the young ape's most furious looks. Soon, her muscular legs had picked up enough speed to turn into a run and eventually Blue Eyes was forced to keep up with her in his confusion. She seemed delighted to be here and the sheer thought made him uncomfortable because while Ellie's cheeks glistened pink with excitement, the young ape couldn't take a single step forward without looking around a dozen times, terrified that a lost colony of humans would jump out and desperately attempt to reclaim what was rightfully theirs.

It was only his trust for the girl that kept him going. His trust for her and the still-fresh memories of his father's own life in a human home. Blue Eyes had little curiosity where this life was concerned and Ellie's excited exclamation at her old home failed to raise any kind of enthusiasm in the light-hued male. The house seemed just like any other. Old. Forgotten. Suffocating.

In all honesty, the young ape wasn't even sure why he'd followed the human inside of her former home but his cautious steps mirrored her smaller footprints carefully. Danger threatened the pair even in the silence of the old city and just one look at the home's old picture frames had Blue Eyes reaching for Ellie's shoulders instinctively, his soft yet powerful squeeze reminding her that this was not the home she'd once known in the happier years of her life.

Surprisingly, the girl seemed to understand but her reaction was not one that the ape had expected.

Rather than simply reassuring him of her self-control, the little brunette turned around to face him almost at the exact same time that her hand had reached out to confidently take his much larger one in it's soft, warm grip. Just like before, Ellie squeezed his large digits with a strange determination and without a word, the human tugged her companion and friend up the home's steep stairs.

Blue Eyes didn't understand why he kept holding on. All of his primary instincts instructed him to release the girl and bark at her to get out of this potential deathtrap but his heart blocked out his head's desires and instead he mirrored her footsteps, his light hues fixed on their contrasting fingers as they walked up the stairs to her family's former sleeping area.

For the first time since their arrival in the city, Blue Eyes had placed his full focus on something other than safety but it was impossible to remain fixated on ghouls and monsters when Ellie's small hand felt so warm and lovely against his own. For once, he didn't question the delight that came as a result of her touch and instead of flinching at her affection, he returned it. Gently, his much larger thumb traced the back of her hand and while Ellie continued to walk up the stairs, the young ape was certain that she had flinched. A quick look up at her confirmed her surprise and Blue Eyes felt his stern expression relax when he noticed her private smile.

He didn't want to let go of her hand. There was no audience this time, no questioning eyes and no confusion on his part. While he was still not at all comfortable about spending time in the city, Blue Eyes was starting to fully believe that Ellie's desire to come back lay in sentiment and sentiment only. He would have wanted to see his old home too, if it was still an option. It wasn't easy to let go of all of those memories.

The last of his suspicions were finally pushed away when the dark-haired human pushed open an old dusty door and released his large hand upon entering. A little spin of his stomach made him light headed but overall Blue Eyes retained control as he entered the small room, his light hues squinting at an invasive ray of light from the ceiling window.

"This was my room," Ellie explained without prompt and the young ape's gaze finally drifted from the girl in order to take in his very new surroundings. His expression remained somewhat stoic as his light eyes took in the human's form. She lacked the confidence that he'd seen in her now. Her brown eyes filled with transparent tears as she lifted a dusty old photographs and her legs crumbled beneath her despite her strength. If it had not been for the comfortable mattress that she seemed to collapse onto with ease, Blue Eyes would have caught Ellie in his arms but instead he approached her slowly, cautiously. He didn't want to ruin her own private, personal moment with the fond memories of her parents.

Blue Eyes stayed silent for a moment, unsure of what he was supposed to say or what he was supposed to do as Ellie wiped desperately at her watering eyes. The room seemed so small and so very different from the reality that now faced her in the colony and a horrible guilt filled the pit of his stomach. There was no cold here, not even after four years of abandonment and endless pillows and blankets covered the girl's old bed. Blue Eyes looked over everything carefully, stopping only when Ellie patted the space on the bed beside her. Quietly, he walked over to join her, staying far enough away so their bodies wouldn't touch even though he longed to feel the heat of her skin against his own body.

"This… this is what I wanted to come back for," the girl beside him sniffled as she thrust the photograph into his larger hands without warning. Carefully, Blue Eyes took the frame and ran his padded thumbs over the sides, rubbing the dust away as his concentrated gaze took in the similarities between Ellie and her mother and father. There was no mistaking that the family in the photograph were related, just like there was no mistaking the fact that Ellie was shifting closer.

"Your family... Sorry."

Quiet words left the young ape's lips but Ellie simply shook her head lightly at her companion's apology. Instead, her small hands reach out to link their fingers together once again and this time Blue Eyes didn't even try to protest. His hand gripped hers almost a little desperately, enjoying this new-found warmth and the sensation her touch caused. The young ape felt like his heart thudded aggressively in his chest but if Ellie had heard anything then she certainly wasn't about to comment on it. Instead she stayed quieter and moved closer and closer until there wasn't any more distance to close between their bodies. Blue Eyes inhaled sharply when he felt her covered breasts push against his upper arm but he said nothing, terrified that anything he could possibly put together would sound completely inappropriate right now. Ellie spoke instead.

"No, it's… you don't need to be sorry." A trembling hand reached to smooth away her tears and Blue Eyes felt a pang of regret for not completing the motion first. He focused on squeezing Ellie's hand instead as she managed a lazy smile, her red eyes and pink nose not making her look any less appealing. "I just… I'm just really glad that you came with me." She spoke into his skin. Her mouth pressed over a hair-covered area of his bicep but Blue Eyes still felt the warmth of her breath and the vibrations of her voice. He was completely lost for words when their eyes finally met but naturally, the young ape moved his head forward, ready to press his forehead against Ellie's before quickly pulling away in a panic. She had certainly felt his surprise but she didn't say nothing and instead rose almost as quickly as he did but only after she stuffed the photograph under her shirt. "We should probably go, though."

Ellie's words were both comforting and suffocating.

Despite enjoying her touch, Blue Eyes had been looking for an escape from this uncomfortable situation and he rose the moment Ellie shifted, nodding in agreement to her proposal. "Yes. We go. Colony wait."

Their walk home was just as silent as before and had it not been for Ellie's bold gesture of reaching out to touch his forearm, Blue Eyes doubted that there would have been any contact whatsoever. He was glad of her touch, though. It was impossible to ignore the occasional sniffle that left the young human's nose and even when they joined the colony for dinner, Blue Eyes could see the outline of the picture frame underneath Ellie's loose shirt. It was so very similar to the photograph that he had seen of his father with his humans but he still didn't dare seek Caesar out for this emotional emergency. Instead, he stayed with Ellie as dinner came to an end.

"Did you really think that I wanted to leave?"

Her question took him by surprise and Blue Eyes all but stopped in his tracks. He had been on his way to accompanying Ellie back to her hut when the human had surprised him with the unusual question that had stunned him into a strange silence.

Truthfully, a panic had swept through him in that moment and it was an emotion that Blue Eyes still couldn't explain. In retrospect, Ellie's visit to her home had been utterly innocent but that initial panic had frozen his heart. Blue Eyes didn't dare admit it though and his light hues quickly focused on the ground as he pushed open the curtain of Ellie's little hut so she could enter first.

"Maybe." His answer came almost unpleasantly but Ellie's expression didn't transform into a scowl.

Brown eyes held his own lighter ones in return as the girl passed her friend in silence, nodding in understanding as he followed her inside of the hut and proceeded to work on the little fire. This time, Blue Eyes rose to leave quickly but Ellie didn't ask him to stay so he could teach her to sign. Instead of education, the petite brunette reached for his hand with a different need in her eyes. Fear. Sadness. Blue Eyes couldn't quite place her emotions but her brown eyes glistened with tears even in the darkness. "Stay with me. Please." She may not have pleaded but her tone was desperate and Blue Eyes remained still in the dim light of the fire, his large hands moving to his head in frustration as he shot confused looks between Ellie's little bed and the outside world of his people.

"Please, Blue Eyes. I just… I need… I need someone…" This time her tone was a little more persistent. He couldn't ignore her eyes or the way her hot hands clasped over his hair-covered palms and pulled him towards the bed. The one look that he shot towards the entrance of the hut was only to confirm that the curtain ensured their privacy and indeed, they were completely alone. Blue Eyes knew that such a thing shouldn't have been his primary concern but his feet refused to move as he watched Ellie kick off her heavy boots and slip out of her tights jeans. Her eyes were still red-rimmed from tears but there was something else in her face ; a deep blush in her cheeks and a want in her dark orbs.

This was wrong.

Blue Eyes knew that. The feel of Ellie's little fingers clamping over his wasn't natural but the young ape couldn't deny just how good it felt to have the young woman tug him towards her bed. His eyes found her legs naturally in the darkness, taking in the muscle with the appreciation of a man. "Ellie…" his voice was soft, lacking protest. Still, it was enough to panic his human companion and for a moment, Ellie unlinked their hands and allowed herself a moment to build the perfect sleeping station. She sat down first, her head lowered even as she reached out to beckon her companion to join. "It's comfortable."

Blue Eyes didn't doubt that. The young ape was sure that the blankets would provide warmth and that the heat from Ellie's body would keep him up into the early hours of the morning. He knew that this was wrong but it felt so terribly right so slowly, cautiously, the light-hued ape slipped into the bed beside his human companion.

For a moment, they did absolutely nothing.

The silence between them was deafening and Blue Eyes was certain that he could hear Ellie's heartbeat in the darkness beside him. Like him, she lay perfectly still. It was an unnatural position for an ape but an even more unnatural one for a human so after a few torturous moments, he felt her move. Slowly at first but finally a little hand draped itself across his chest. This may have felt wrong but her touch felt like a bolt of lightning straight to the heart and Blue Eyes didn't think twice before lifting his large palm to cover hers. They stayed like that for the longest while, simply touching each other and enjoying the feel of the others' hands before exhaustion finally lulled both human and ape into a deep, comforting sleep.


End file.
